


Summoning Up The Courage

by annathemonstereffer



Series: Instant Loss, Just Add Anna! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gods be good sharing a name with an FE character is confusing, Instant Loss, Mating Press, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Kiran has had his eyes on a maid of the Order of Heroes for some time- and when he finally gets some alone time, his bolder side takes over for an unforgettable romp in the storage room...





	Summoning Up The Courage

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

“…And four crates full of tea leaves.  That should just about…oh, hello, Kiran!”

Anna looks up from her work, smiling at you with all the sunshine her soul is capable of mustering.  Without fail, your heart flutters- reminding you of just why you sought her out in the first place.  You return her greeting- somewhat awkwardly, as you tentatively approach the castle maid who has caught your eye.  She sets a clipboard down on a crate- turning to face you fully, hands clenched in front of her uniform’s skirt.

“Sorry I didn’t notice you when you came in- I was in the middle of doing inventory for our supplies.  Our order may be made up of famous heroes and royalty, but it still marches on its stomach!”  She says with a light, airy tone, as her attention begins to focus on you, fully.  “Ah, but that’s a trivial matter at the moment- did you need something?”  She asks, tilting her head slightly.

Your hands tremble.  There is something you want- but you can’t bring yourself to say it right now.  Sunlight streams down from the storeroom’s windows, lighting her short blonde hair into a golden halo, and lighting a sunlit sparkle in those muddy green eyes.  Her curvaceous features are thrown into sharp contrast, as she draws closer…

“…Kiran?  Is something the matter?”

* * *

 

“O-ohmygods!  K-Kiraaaan~!  Don’t stop!  D-don’t…!”

As your hips hammer into Anna, any question or wonderment as to how this woman has accepted your advances vanish.  Your cock plunges into Anna’s tight, sopping pussy, balls slapping against her hips in thick, wet claps.  Your whole weight is on her, hands tightly gripping her soft, soft tits as your mass folds her in half- rocking her into a mating press with ease…

The thought of just how flexible this woman is just excites you more.

“K-Kiran!  F-faster-fuckohfuck~!  Faster!!”

Biting your bottom lip, you put more weight and force behind your thrusts- plunging deeper into her gushing snatch, coaxing louder and louder screams from those kissed-raw lips as you throb and threaten to burst inside her…but wanting so desperately to last longer.

You feel the sweat building under your coat- can feel it dampening you as your still-covered hips slam into a bare bottom, the heat of the room as intoxicating as it is tiring.  As the rising action begins to crest towards orgasm, you can feel your strength flagging as Anna’s cunt tightens more and more…

You start to slow, unwillingly, but then, Anna starts to beg.  The filthiest, lewdest begging fills the air, her voice high as she cries out for you to slam your thick cock into her pussy, to pump cum inside her until she’s knocked up with your child.

“I d-don’t care…what you do…!  Just fuck me~!  Fuck meeeeee~!”

You take in a deep breath as the strength of a second wind floods your limbs- your hips speed up, and Anna squeals in glee.  Her squeal is quick to melt into a moan as she feels your heat inside- feels the passion in every thrust as you go harder and harder- hammering away into her with everything you have in you.

“Y-yes!  Yes~!  Yes!  O-oooh~!  Ooooohn~!  K-Kiraaaaan~!”

The sound of your name spurs you on, and you keep thrusting, despite the growing burning in your limbs.  The pleasure from Anna is more than enough to make up for it, as she clenches tight around you- her toes curling in her stockings as her eyes roll up into her head, her red face beaded with sweat as white-hot ecstasy floods her being…

“K-KIRAN~!  KIIIIRAAAAAAN~!”

She lets out a long, lingering scream- your name the only thing on her mind and lips as cum sprays your hips, the muscles around you seizing up and drawing you in-

You let a ragged groan of relief loose as molten pleasure surges through your body- and pours from your cock, into her waiting, begging hole.  She starts to babble as you drain yourself into her- your seed filling her up and gushing around you, coming out with more force than you ever believed you could muster…

Gods, this feels so good…!

Anna’s screams trail off- as she starts to slump against the store room floor, spent and panting- your cock softening as it flops out, cum slopping onto the floor as you rest- body atop Anna’s.  Her legs flop down, no longer pinned up by your weight, as she starts to stretch, content…

You begin to feel yourself falling asleep- and are vaguely aware of a set of fingers, twining with your own, as a light, airy giggle and a peck on the cheek follow you into dreamland.

“Good night...Kiran~.  I’ll be here for you in the morning~”

Now that, sounded like an excellent promise.

You surrender to the darkness of sleep- Anna’s full ass and magnificent bust following you into your sleeping thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing more of these Instant Loss fics. What say you all?
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it, hated it, or came. Especially if you came. My exhibition kink is killing me.


End file.
